Flickering lights of you and me
by Kismet's Kiss
Summary: A Neji and Hinata Compilation story, of sorts. Hyuugacest, duh? Don't like, don't read...Just to occupy one moment of your day
1. Soft cries in the dark

**I SO** **do not need to be doing anymore fics…NanoWrimo is coming up and I have 11 stories in progress-that's just GRAND!**

**:sigh:**

**When the wind stops…um, yeah, I'll get to that…some day. Maybe.**

**Unless this becomes popular, this will be on the backburner. I'm just winging it because crookedsmile (love you) got me into the pairing again. **

**Warning: NejiHina, Hyuugacest, don't like, don't read.**

**I do not own the characters belonging to Naruto and Kishimoto. Alrighty? Okay. **

**-**

She can remember a time when the halls would scream and wail with such pain and sorrow; she'd raise her blanket nose high and shudder underneath awaiting the moment the cries would subside from the strain of the act.

She still wouldn't sleep after it.

Instead, she would continue to stare at her ceiling and try to gather up courage to swing her small legs loosely across the side of the bed to get up and find the ghost, or apparition-whatever _it_ was that was in so much pain-but she never could. She was never the brave type.

Hinata would continue to lay silently in her bed till the morning called her to her father and another day would go by while he chastise her for messing up on the Hyuuga technique _once again_, because unknown to him she was running on no sleep and her mind was preoccupied on wanting to save this…this-_thing_, or person, or whatever it was that was calling out to her and-BAM, she falls on the ground again and her father's stoic face-framed eyes of disapproval is looking down at her and she hides her pale eyes.

_She doesn't want to be seen._

"Get up, Kurenai will be here shortly. Try to look at least somewhat representable."

"Yes, father." And for a flicker of a moment something betrays his eyes that might show some sort of warmth or concern but then she realizes-

He's not looking at _her._

"Neji." And he goes off to talk privately with her brother, her cousin, a branch member who is by far much more powerful than she-the supposed future leader of the Hyuuga clan.

Lifting herself up she is still just a small child, a little girl so desperate to receive the approval of her father, (to make him proud) but that dream seems to be fading away with each new day all the more.

She watches as Neji nods stiffly to whatever Lord Hiashi is telling him and then he looks at her, briefly, and she sees that flash of when they were so little, her four-him five, and he smiled at her shyness and he whispered that she was cute that made her pearly cheeks tinge with a pale pink.

And then it disappears because-oh, yeah he _hates_ her.

"Hinata."

She turns to see Kurenai and she smiles fondly, appreciative for being dragged out of her thoughts.

And let the day end. Oh please, let the day end.

-

The cries start up again and she doesn't know why tonight is any different, she notices though that her door's already open and she hasn't even gotten out of her bed and there's a light, dim but there, guiding her down the hallway and so she follows, follows a long faintly lit path until the cries are too much she turns to run back to bed.

But she stops.

She's only a little girl…she's only a little, little girl.

And _he_, he is only a little, little boy.

In need of someone, in need of _her._

And for once, she feels needed and that's _enough_.

Tip-toeing, she follows the cries and when she reaches his door she breathes in and hesitates, she slides the door across and she walks in slowly, the cries are mere whimpers now-_Dad, Dad no! -_ and when upon the bed, hovering over him he opens his eyes tentatively, as thought he is afraid of what he'll see and then his eyes open wide and he's frantic and-

"Why are _you_ here?!"

But she doesn't say anything although she wants with all her being to crawl within herself and shrink away from the world.

Instead, she gets lost in his eyes and lost in his silently pleading figure and she lowers herself without thought to consequence and cups his face in her ever so small hands.

"Neji, I'm sorry…" she breathes and pulls her hands away as though realizing that such contact was incredulous. "Please, don't cry alone anymore."

He's speechless and so she turns, afraid that she had done something so wrong soon her father would hear of this and punish her immensely.

His voice flutters on the wind.

"I don't want to sleep alone…" Her back's stiff but a small smile reaches her face and even though it's dark in the room she turns around and he can see it, causing a blush to highlight his face.

Gingerly, she walks back to him and he moves aside to make room and when she falls underneath the covers-she's never slept so well in her life, his petite hand intertwined with her own.

-

**I want to continue this and show the ups and downs of NejiHina, and I'm even thinking of a High School into College fic with the pair, but obviously that will be awhile.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	2. Just to occupy one moment of your day

**I thought it needed an update.**

**-**

_**There's a corner in your heart**_

_**For Me**_

_**I will pack my bags**_

_**Just to stay in the corner of your heart**_

_**-**_

She's twelve and she's shy. She loves another through her opal eyes and this person barely acknowledges that she exists.

She fights with a power that is surrounded by innocence, she's never killed anyone and she would never want to, not unless she needs to protect something or someone else, only if that certain thing depended on her with their very life.

Her life means nothing to her.

She is just a tool.

She had no self-esteem; she knows not how precious she is.

_How precious she is to me. _

-

She's fifteen now and she's still shy, no longer a child but grown up. I look down at her for no matter how much she grew in height I still tower over her. Her hair is longer, almost as long as my own, she's jealous of this fact but never says so out loud and I find it humorous, almost so much so that I crack a grin.

When I'm facing in the other direction, that is.

_**Just to sleep underneath your bed. **_

I listen to her footsteps as she walks away, _each and every time_, and I remember back to the days when we would share a bed as little children, afraid of what was happening and what was definitely going to come.

I walk away, my head down low, another mission is requested and once again I am to be separated from her, never knowing if I am to return to her finally being with someone, happily in love, or away on a mission, not knowing the magnitude of what was assigned to her and whether or not she would be okay, never knowing…

If I would return from my own mission, myself.

_**There's one minute of your day**_

I catch her gaze from across the table as we bow our heads in thanks before consuming the food in front of us. I watch her steadily as she excuses herself to her room, where she closes the door softly and allows the lock to click afterwards.

I excuse myself shortly after, mimicking her actions, and in that one moment we are united.

I can feel her heartbeat against mine.

_**There's one minute of your day.**_

She's never looked happier when she watches him.

_**There's one minute of your day.**_

I never look happier when I see her happy.

_Oh, what I would do to see her happy because she was looking at-_

_**There's one minute of your day.**_

Me.

_**I will leave this…behind**_

Her feet glide on the floorboards ever so softly, because she is a naturally soft person. She takes it slow and careful as to not wake anyone. No one notices but me that she is home so late, no one cares to think what Hinata could ever be doing when she goes out besides modest, ladylike, Hyuuga things.

_**Just to occupy one minute of your day. **_

Her feet stop at my door.

"Brother…?"

And I wince at the name she gives me, for I am her _cousin_, and at least that's a _little_ better in regards to the case of loving her.

"Go to sleep."

_**Just to occupy one minute of your day. **_

"**I would but…"**

And those are the words of **us**. We think and we say the same, because we feel the same.

"Can I sleep with you?"

And it doesn't take any coaxing for me to get up and open the door, to follow her with my eyes as she makes herself comfortable on my bed, pulling up the covers over her body as she watches me walk over and take my place beside her.

This is, after all, where I belong.

_**Just to sleep underneath your bed**_

"Goodnight, Hinata."

"Goodnight, Brother."

And there are no words when she wraps her arms around my waist, only understanding.

_**Just to stay in the corner of your heart.**_

**-**

**Kudos to those who figure out the song lyrics I used.**

**-**


End file.
